Mykolas Kaeus
Born on February 28th, 2018 in a small, semi-secluded, high-class Lithuanian town, Mykolas has always been an avid Catholic and scientist. His reputation, however, is in his method of thinking, always searching for a solution that benefits him, not following expectation. He tends to be nihilist and distrusting, secluding himself from company, lest he needs it. He questions all that's put before him, refusing to take anything as true without investigation. Despite losses, he attempts to maintain his nobility in clothing, speech, and lifestyle. Mykolas clearly values his morality above all else - even the lives of others. He looks down on people who he views as blatantly unintelligent or immoral, and thus he has difficulty forming friendships. Mykolas himself is quite tall, standing at six and a half feet. He's, however pale and semi-thin, clearly out of any athletic shape. His hair is often slicked, and his beard is thin but sleek. Pre-Exam Mykolas doesn't seem at all too scarred from the First Invasion, which may imply that he was not heavily affected by it, either due to wealthy or semi-wealthy seclusion, or a small family range. Whatever the case, he doesn't utter a word about trauma he's had in the past, and his medical breakdowns or issues in times of stress and foul scenes seem to indicate that he hasn't experienced as much horror as the average survivor. What can be understood about his past is that he was raised in a richly religious and intellectual environment, and from this he views the world. The Exam Mykolas' characteristics showed blatantly in the Exam. He remained unfocused on the exam and its seriousness, viewing it all as simply another test to his application of his wit and knowledge. He constantly questioned the tester and gave it sarcastic and insulting remarks on the process of the exam, until the point that the tester threatened him if he continued asking. His morality, wit, and disobedience in favour of his own way were exampled perfectly in his moral conundrum: he was ordered to kill a student that was deemed a threat, in order to neutralize the threat. He took the gun, examining it and forgetting about the situatuon at hand, absorbed in tinkering and fiddling. A reminder snapped him back to reality, and he unloaded the sole bullet from the gun and assessed the situation at hand. He noted that the wall separating him and the student, and also the walls containing them both, were electrified. Placing the bullet in his mouth and staring at the gun, he replied to the tester that the student was already trapped and harmless, already a neutralized threat, and that he need not take any action: a response which was clearly not given or even predicted as a possibility before, as the computer crashed trying to process it. This was a seeming foreshadowing of what would occur during the Second Invasion, in hindsight. He kept the bullet, which he now bears on a chain about his neck, as a symbol that he is always free to think for himself, and that no mortal authority can bend his morality. Scoring a 96% synch rate, he was immediately offered to be taken to Germany for private pilot training, along with the other pilot who scored a 96%, a kid from France. He accepted this offer with a nonchalant attitude. Post-Exam Mykolas didn't seem too emotionally dismantled about saying his goodbyes, as he seemed quite calm on the plane ride to Germany, where he met Christopher the Frenchman along the way. He was disappointed at the lesser intelligence Christopher had in comparison to him, referring to him getting the score as a "natural," rather than reliance on intelligence. His social deprivation was obvious in his practical panic attacks when Christopher so much as touched him, causing him to squirm and emit a "Nyeeeghhhh!" He remained heavily inquisitive of the entire situation, badgering anyone who would give him answers to any questions. When the plane fell under attack due to an invader's presence, Mykolas had a health breakdown, and was unable to operate his mech. Thankfully, Christopher and his shining Unit 01 were able to save the threat from causing further harm. Though their first encounter was less than comfortable, Mykolas felt he had made at least friendly terms with Christopher, and began to slowly accept the Frenchman's odd habits, shifting from calling him "cheesehead" and other satirical or insulting names to simply "Chris." Meeting Pilot 03 was mayhaps the most difficult for Mykolas. The American Pilot, Jerry Smith, was an immediate irritance to him, with his foul mouth and disrespect of morality and religion, and his tendency to follow and believe blindly. He failed to understand what Jerry, whom he began and never ceased to thenceforth call "Eagle," meant by a woman's personality not mattering when the three men pilots were awaiting the arrival of female pilot 03, Maya Angelou. Whilst not interested in the woman (initially), he did suspect that Jerry had somehow insulted her as a woman, which insulted him as a gentleman. Jerry's lack of intelligence didn't aid him in making any good impression on Mykolas, and his choice of following the order to slay a person in front of him deemed a murderer without question for his Exam made it even more difficult, as it was blatantly in conflict with Mykolas' morality. Mykolas had no care in his mind for Pilot 04 until he found out she had a higher synchronization rate than he did, and she seemed to think little of it. It baffled and thus intruiged him, but little else. He has silent anger toward her over her choice in her moral dilemma during the Exam as well, making Christopher the only one whom he respected morally, at the time. Maya's later mediating between the arguments of the men would give Mykolas a better view of Maya, a near neutral look upon her. Pre-Invasion II (tbc) Invasion II (tbc) Post-Invasion II (tbc) Category:Pilots